y nos dieron las diez version ranma 12
by mimichanMC
Summary: un universo alterno, esta es la version de el fic honomino de Saint Tail un experimento para saber con cual personaje sonaria mejor, por favor si pueden lean ambas veriones vale la pena


_Nota inicial: ahmmm esto va a sonar conocido este fic es una copia exactamente igual a la de el mismo nombre de la serie de Kaitou saint tail, es un fic tan alternativo que al terminar de escribirlo me di cuenta de que podía utilizar a cualquier personaje y saldría un buen resultado es una teoría me gustaría que me ayudaran a comprobarla._

_Mimi Chan_

* * *

Todos los personajes de la serie "Ranma ½ " son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos. 

**_Y Nos Dieron Las Diez…_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

"comillas": dialogos (algunas comillas señalan parte de la cancion dentro de la historia)

_"cursivas":_ pensamientos

_**cirsivas negritas**:_ cancion

_cursivas subrayadas : carta_

Las cosas extrañas no esta exentas de ocurrirle a nadie. A decir verdad hay personas que están destinadas a que les ocurran. Cosas de vida y muerte atrasadas antes del tiempo; personas que han esperado por ti sin que tú lo supieses o ellas mismas estuvieran al tanto; caminos cruzados por magia, por misterio y por amor.

En una pequeño pueblo las orillas del mar había un chico, hermosos ojos azul grises y cabello largo atado en una coleta. Él tenía una vida tranquila iba en la universidad tenía solo 18 años, su nombre Ranma Saotome. Tenía una vida casi perfecta, una familia completa, madre, padre, hermanos, una novia de bonito cabello largo y castaño llamada Ukyo kounji. Si, todo en su vida era casi perfecto. Él estaba en ese pequeño pueblo de las costas de un lejano país al suyo llamado México, del otro lado del mar, lejos de su natal Japón y su precioso Nerima.

La universidad lo había enviado a la investigación de la llegada de las ballenas azules, que tenía un santuario hay, era muy costoso todo ello, en aquel tiempo en el que su familia no contaba con mucho. La guerra contra Estados Unidos los tenía muy consternados, a pesar de que fueran una familia medianamente acaudalada. Si, 1940 había sido un año difícil para su familia, aun así, ellos se esforzaron por darle un pequeño regalo a su hijo de 18 años. Así, que él estaba hay, justo al inicio del verano.

Una noche con todo su grupo de sus compañeros llegó aun bar alejado de la costa. Esa noche, tocaba una banda desconocida y tranquila para él, en tonos de ese país, livianos y tranquilos. Se sentó y todos pidieron cerveza y empezaron a beber. De pronto en la barra algo llamo su atención. El movimiento de un color fulgurante e intenso, no podía creer como los otros chicos que habían ido por la copa no hubieran notado la presencia que poseía ese intenso color entre azul y negro. La más hermosa chica que él hubiera visto en su vida.

**_Fue en un pueblo con mar _**

**_Después de un concierto_**

**_Tú reinabas detrás de la barra _**

**_Del único bar que vimos abierto._**

La música siguió sonando, mientras ella estaba hay sirviendo tragos con un uniforme de corta falda negra y camisa desmangada blanca, con su cabello amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, moviéndose a prisa y iluminando la barra con una esplendorosa sonrisa y dos increíbles ojos color chocolate relucientes y bellos. De pronto esos dos hermosísimos ojos se fijaron en él, y una sonrisa encantadora lo llamo a su lado.

**_Cántame una canción al oído _**

**_Y te pongo un cubata_**

**_Con una condición, _**

**_Que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gata._**

Él sin pensarlo si quiera se acerco a la barra, atraído como una serpiente por una flauta mágica. Llego y se sentó frente a ella:

"¿que deseas tomar?" – dijo enseguida al chica de ojos marrón.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" – dijo solo en respuesta.

"Extraña bebida no la conozco".- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Un vaso con ron."

"Muy joven para estar bebiendo ron no lo crees…"

"Ranma, mi nombre es Ranma". – dijo enseguida mientras el vaso era puesto frente a él.

"Muy joven para beber ron no es así Ranma." – dijo solo mirando ahora a la banda que tocaba su ultima canción la música sin mas ceso y los músicos tomaron su paga y empezaron a irse, se levanto y miro hay todos los instrumentos mientras la gente empezaba a salir lentamente – "sabes me encanta el piano."

"Yo puedo tocar para ti" – dijo él enseguida

"¿Me cobraras por ello?" – respondió la chica aun con su sonrisa.

"Solo con una mirada y tu nombre."

"Trato hecho" – dijo extendiendo la mano y dijo- "mi nombre es Akane."

**_Loco por conocer los secretos _**

**_De tu dormitorio_**

**_Esa noche canté _**

**_Al piano del amanecer todo mi repertorio._**

Sin mas él camino al piano y comenzó a tocar, tranquilo y sin prisa. Por un momento pensó en sus compañeros y se intimido un poco, volteo solo para notar que ya todos se habían ido. En el bar quedaban solo algunas parejas, que bailaban con los compases lentos de las melodías que hacia salir del piano. No era un experto, pero la chica que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con una calida y sincera sonrisa, lo miraba fascinada. Toco y toco sin descanso, viendo que en ella provocaba que de pronto cerrara sus ojos y se hundiera en la música haciendo mover su cadera ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo, fascinándolo a él también y haciéndolo respirar muy hondo, su piel canela a penas quemada por el sol contrastaba con los colores de su ropa y su cabello azul de forma exquisita. Pronto solo el sonido del piano estaba: ni copas, ni risas había en el bar. Estaba todo vacío, solo él y ella en medio de los acordes del viejo piano.

**_Los clientes del bar, _**

**_Uno a uno, se fueron marchando_**

**_Tú saliste a cerrar, _**

**_Yo me dije¡cuidado chaval te estás enamorando!_**

Pero ella no se movió y él siguió tocando la jovial música que la transportaba a un universo distinto. No pudo saber cuantas copas no habían sido pagadas a la cantinera de ojos marrón frente a él, pero tal parecía a ella tampoco le importaba demasiado. Él termino una última canción y ella abrió los ojos.

"es hora de cerrar "– dijo sin mas y se movió de su lugar hacia la entrada

"¿Y yo…?" – dijo él con la esperanza oculta de que ella le pidiera que no se fuera.

"Tú… me gustaría oír una pieza mas…si quieres quedarte" - dijo y se retiro a la puerta y empezó a cerrar el bar, limpiar las mesas, mientras él tocaba y la veía moverse con ligereza por todo el bar.

"Dios…" - solo dijo cuando la vio tomar ahora un abrigo y caminar a él. "_Puede ser que esta mujer tan hermosa este aquí…que sea real…que me haga sentir e esta manera" _– un poco intimidado por sus propios pensamientos volvió al piano mientras ella se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su espalda. Hay fue que todo empezó a ser mas ideal que un sueño.

**_Luego todo pasó de repente, _**

**_Tu dedo en mi espalda_**

**_Dibujó un corazón _**

**_Y mi mano le correspondió debajo de la falda._**

Sin previo aviso ella se acerco a él y se recargo tímidamente sobe su hombro derecho y con su mano empezó a hacer un circulo en su espalda. Un momento él se detuvo, sintiendo, mientras recargaba él ahora su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintió como el círculo no era tal, ella estaba dibujando un corazón en su espalda. Tal y como esa caricia fuera un permiso, él levanto su rostro cerca del de ella y puso un beso en sus labios apasionado, y hambriento, mientras una mano mas hacia caminos bajo su falta tocando su piernas, tersas y suaves como si fueran la piel de un ángel, sintió a la chica completamente a su merced, dispuesta para él, se entregaron a la inconciencia de ese beso, estremecedor y apasionado. Con labios, lengua, dientes, manos y sudor, todo conjugado en un hechizo que sabían a donde querían que fuera a terminar.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" -Dijo la chica en cuanto el beso se rompió – "conozco un lugar donde podemos estar…completamente solos"

"si…" - dijo él devolviendo otro beso. Él sabía perfectamente como había sonado eso y la mano sobre la suya, cuando él la había subido hacia su pecho lo hacia mucho mas claro – "vamonos de aquí."

**_Caminito al hostal nos besamos _**

**_En cada farola_**

**_Era un pueblo con mar, _**

**_Yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola._**

Así ambos chicos salieron de aquel oscuro bar perdido entre las calles de esa costa oculta. Caminaron largo trecho, perdidos en las calles desiertas, bañados solo por las farolas y la luz de una hermosa luna llena, deteniéndose en cada farola a entregarse el uno al otro, en besos y caricias, mucho mas allá de las permitidas en la calle, pero eso no importaba, solo importaba el calor abrasador que estaba irradiando su cuerpo, el que ahora les exigía ir lento y despacio a su destino.

Pronto llegaron a un hotel en la costa justo frente al mar, la brisa marina recorría su cuerpo llenándolos con el sabor de su sal y la fresca sensación que avivaba y sofocaba su pasión. Sin registro, sin nada que decir al tendero, él solo dejo un par de billetes de cientos de aquel país y entraron a una habitación con un gran ventanal donde la luna caía sobre su cama vacía. Ella tomo la iniciativa jalándolo cerca de ella, sentándolo sobre de ella y sentándose frente a él y besándolo con fervor.

**_Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_**

**_Las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres_**

**_Y desnudos al anochecer _**

**_Nos encontró la luna._**

Aquella noche de luna llena en aquel hotel, se desato una pasión desconocida, incluso para el joven delante de aquella perfecta mujer, quien sin su falda y su camisa remangada era mucho más bella que una diosa. Su perfecta piel canela, su delicioso cuerpo perfectamente bien delineado y firme, su cabello ahora cayendo a cascadas sobre sus hombros y su pecho desnudo. El joven se deleito en arrancar suspiros y espasmos de placer de su cuerpo. Sintiendo también como ella arrancaba de si mismo, con sus delicadas manos, y el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo, un placer que nunca había experimentado, el que solo se podía imaginar desde chiquillo que existía pero nuca había avisado. Toda la noche, sin horas, "dieron las diez y las once…las doce, la una…las dos o las tres". Realmente no importaba, si habían llegado cerca del amanecer, entre caricias, besos, y éxtasis. Lo único que importaba era que estaba viviendo y que estaban sintiendo. Que el joven delante de la hermosa chica se sentía como un hombre completamente enamorado y dando mucho mas que su cuerpo aquella noche y recibiendo mucho mas.

**_Nos dijimos adiós, _**

**_Ojalá que volvamos a vernos,_**

Aquella mañana donde la brisa levantaba la cortina, solo había un chico sobre la cama, descansando mientras que el sol entraba a raudales. Cuando este se poso sobre su cara, el chico se despertó, lentamente volteo para poder abrazar el cuerpo que la noche anterior descansaba a su lado y no encontró nada. El chico se levanto y exponiendo su pecho desnudo bajo las sabanas. Volteando a todos lados, se levanto y la busco en toda la habitación sin encontrarla. Volvió a buscar sus ropas que había quedado tiradas en la cama y entones encontró una carta sobre la cama que antes no había podido ver:

_Ranma: _

_gracias por una noche tan maravillosa,me tengo que ir, solo podia estar contigo esta noche...solo esta noche..._

_no lo comprenderas nunca pero tengoque agradecerte la pasion que me has regalado... te amo... te adoro... eres la persona mas fantastica de este mundo, te espere por tanto tiempo y ahora tengo que dejarte_

_ojala y algun dia volvamos a vernos, espero que si, quiza la luna de esta noche nos favoresca de nuevo y nos cubra en amor, no lo se..._

_te prometo que volveremos a vernos al menos en sueños, te querre siempre, piensa en mi y no me olvides_

_Akane_

**_El verano acabó, _**

**_El otoño duró lo que tarda en volver el invierno._**

Ese año Ranma regreso a Japón, el orden de su país regresaba a la normalidad, pero él abandono una parte de su perfecta vida, sin dolor por extraño que para el mismo fuera. Dejo a la chica castaña con un "te amo" en la boca de ella que él no pudo corresponder. Su mente vivía ahora en las costas del lejano México y en la chica de cabellos color mar llamada Akane… era curioso estaba perdido de amor por ella y ella aseguraba estarlo también y no sabía ni su edad, ni si quiera sus apellidos, realmente eso no importaba demasiado, realmente en lo único que importaba era que él no podía olvidar el par de ojos pardos que lo dominaban en sueños, en los que cada noche aparecía. Como un espectro, el cual lo acompañaba en pasión y desenfreno, solo en su casa, en su cuarto…como un ángel que no podía ver pero que podía sentir. Mes tras mes vio venir el año entero. Del verano al otoño, he invierno, acompañado por la chica de ojos marrón que era suya casi cada luna…el creciente, esperando la semana para la luna nueva, esperando una semana para la luna llena y finalizar con la semana de la luna nueva, suya cada ves. Suya para siempre.

**_Y a tu pueblo el azar, _**

**_Otra vez, el verano siguiente _**

**_Me llevó y al final del concierto _**

**_Me puse a buscar tu cara entre la gente_**

Su ansiedad por encontrarla lo llevo a la misma costa de nuevo el verano siguiente, no podía controlarlo, cada parte de su cuerpo y su corazón le exigían encontrarla, su auto dio vueltas por todo el pueblo, por plazas, comercios, casas e incluso el panteón. Esperando encontrarla sorprenderla, llevarla consigo, hacerla completamente suya, sin dejarla, antes que ella pudiera oponerse siquiera. Pero no la halló. En la plaza principal había mucha gente escuchando música parecida a la que oían cuando él la conoció, toda su alma esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar. Bajo del auto y se puso a buscar "su cara entre la gente" pero no la encontró.

**_Y no hallé quien de ti me dijera _**

**_Ni media palabra_**

**_Parecía como si me quisiera el gastar destino _**

**_Una broma macabra._**

De toda la gente no había quien le dijera "ni media palabra" de ella, la busco y pregunto a quien estuviera en su camino por la bella mujer de cabello entre azul y negro, de intensos ojos marrón llamada Akane. Pero nadie, era como si todo el mundo no hubiera visto tan increíble mujer, lo que le parecía completamente imposible, quien dejaría pasar sobre sus ojos sin dejar una marca la figura de tan hermosa mujer, cuantas noches estuvo torturándose por pensar, que otro hombre pudiera poner sus ojos sobre su princesa y ahora nadie podía decir de ella nada, eso lo asusto un poco, era tan extraño, si nadie la había visto en el pueblo era que quizá se había ido para siempre. Como aquella mañana, en que ni siquiera el tendero del hostal había podido decirle donde había ido o quien era la bella mujer. Si nadie la había visto, entonces que esperanza tenía él de poder encontrarla. "Parecía como si el destino le quisiera jugar una broma macabra". Entonces vio su única opción, buscarla en el lugar donde no pensó en empezar…en el mismo bar que él llego esa noche.

**_No había nadie detrás de la barra _**

**_Del otro verano_**

**_Y en lugar de tu bar, _**

**_Me encontré una sucursal del banco hispanoamericano,_**

Con horror vio ese lugar, la misma calle oscura, la misma tierra en el piso, la misma luz que apenas se filtraba en la calle cerrada, era el mismo lugar, no podía equivocarse, no podía, pero no había nada, había solo hay un lugar con puertas pesadas que era adornado por un cartel que decía algo de un banco, eso no podía ser cierto, eso no podía estar pasando, ese lugar era una alucinación, era una quimera, ese lugar estaba en ese mismo sitio, tenía que estar en ese sitio, ella tenía que estar hay, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, callo en sus rodillas sin fuerza y vio solo como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Él la estaba perdiendo, él estaba perdiendo la mujer que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, su fuerza y su alegría, su pasión y su amante, él la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Cerró sus manos en puños dejando que la desesperación hiciera mella en él y sus manos encontraron piedras en el piso que tomo con fuerza.

**_Tu memoria vengué, _**

**_A pedradas contra los cristales,_**

Noooo –grito y arrojo las piedras contra los cristales del banco, en las ventanas rompiéndolas. Los policías salieron del banco temiendo un asalto o un loco en el chico de 0jos verde azabache manchados de rojo que estaba tirado en el piso desquiciado.

**_¡Sé que no lo soñé, _**

¡no¡no fue un sueño¡se que no lo soñé! – gritaba mientras era sostenido fuertemente ahora por la policía del municipio y arrastrado a la cárcel del lugar.

Esposado en la cárcel municipal era interrogado por el oficial en cargo, el oficial escucho toda una historia que no le era del todo extraña, pero no podía creer del todo. Una chica de largo y voluptuoso cabello azul negro. Sin posibilidad de convencerlo, con esa mascara de desconfianza pintada en los ojos del oficial, Ranma mintió y agrego que tenía dos o "tres copas". Sin poder poner más que una alta multa y una disculpa al banco lo dejo ir. Ranma salio con la cabeza hecha una tormenta. Había sido real, tenía que ser real, pero si lo era, como era posible como dijo el hombre del interrogatorio que ese edificio, hubiera estado hay durante 10 años.

**_Protestaba mientras me esposaban los municipales_**

**_En mi declaración alegué _**

**_Que llevaba tres copas_**

Sin poder hacer mas volvió al hotel donde se había hospedado, el mismo hotel en el que ellos habían pasado esa noche de pasión y se dejo caer en al cama. Todo ese día paso y llego la noche, esa misma noche el decidió volver a Japón y no volver a pensar en Akane… en la mujer de tan corto nombre y tan desconocido al mismo tiempo. Un corto nombre que sabía nunca podría olvidar, pero se prometió nunca volver a pronunciar. Tomo una guitarra que traía consigo y empezó a recordar y a escribir, el único legado que le permitiría probarse a si mismo que ese lugar existía, un mapa si algún día quería volver a intentar buscarla…algo le decía que si.

**_Y empecé esta canción _**

**_En le cuarto donde aquella vez te quitaba la ropa._**

**_Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_**

**_Las doce y la una, y las dos y las tres_**

**_Y desnudos al anochecer _**

**_Nos encontró la luna._**

Al día siguiente Ranma recogió todo y lo subió al auto que había traído consigo, estaba dispuesto a perderse en la carretera que lo llevara al puerto y cerca del mar donde encontraría el barco que lo haría volver a Japón, ya nada había en ese lugar para él. El auto camino por calles y caminos desconocidos, levándolo a recorrer por última vez el lugar que quedaría marcado, quizàsolo en sueños. De alguna manera él volvió al panteón de aquel lugar. Una fuerza extraña lo hizo bajar del auto y camino, camino entre tumbas y flores muertas que lo conducían a un lugar especifico. Llego a una tumba y se paro delante de ella lo que vio lo dejo helado.

**Para nuestra hija**

**  
Akane Tendo**

**Ala que extrañaremos para siempre**

**fallecida : ****e****l 10 de abril de 194  
****nacida : ****el 29 de septiembre de 1920**

"hola" – él subióla vista solo para ver a la hermosa mujer a un lado suyo tan hermosa como la vio la primera vez – "¿como estas Ranma?"

"Akane… ¿Akane Tendo?"

"Si yo soy, la misma."

"Pero como…"

"Tú no me recuerdas, eras muy pequeño cuando nos conocimos, pero yo toda mi vida he soñado contigo."

"Como…"

"Cuando nosotros éramos pequeño nuestras familias se conocieron, yo te conocí pero tú a mi no. Nuestras familias eran muy amigos, ellos prometieron nuestro matrimonio. Yo fui educada para ser tu esposa y en verdad lo deseaba, solo pensaba en lo hermoso que debía ser un niño al ser adulto con eso hermosos ojos que tu tienes. pero justo cuando nosotros íbamos a volver, me contagie por una enfermedad terrible. En esta tierra donde algunas batallas de revoluciones se habían estado llevando, dejo mermadas a algunas partes del país como esta y sin posibilidad de un buen medico o medicina, morí." - la expresion en la hermosa mujer se volvio triste y fria -"Mi cuerpo esta aquí" - dijo apuntando en la tumba – "pero mi corazón..." – dijo y puso su mano calida sobre su pecho – "esta aquí."

"Yo…."

"Shhh" – dijo y puso un beso sobre su boca calido y tierno- "yo solo vine a despedirme…"- lo abrazo muy fuerte y dijo suave sobre su oído – "tu fuiste como mi esposo y lo serás siempre, lo único que quería en la vida lo tuve hace un año, esa noche…te quiero mucho Ranma. Te amo y nunca te olvidare nunca lo hagas tú."

"No lo haré, te lo juro Akane."

Ranma recargo su cabeza en la suya, que le llegaba justo a su pecho. Y se olvido de pensar, en que cosa era ella. Un fantasma, un espectro, o que…no importaba, solo importaba que esa mujer en sus brazos era el ser que mas había amado en esa vida.

Al abrir los ojos el estaba solo, sólo la tumba de su amada estaba frente a él y la calida sensación de su beso.

De ese modo Ranma salio de hay y subió a su auto, tomo su cosas y llego al puerto de regreso a Japón, no regreso con Ukyo, pero seguro se casaría algún día con una chica como ella. Como Akane. Que lo quisiera tanto como para rebasar el limite de la vida y la muerte. Akane Tendo, el nombre iría siempre marcado en su memoria y seguro nunca la olvidaría. Tenía un mapa quizá alguna día la buscara, en aquel país cerca el mar, en aquel bar que seguro si iba bajo la misma luna y el mismo día, encontraría de nuevo, en el mismo hotel donde la había hecho suya…quizá la próxima vez se decidiría a ir con ella sin importar a donde fuera… quizás.

**_Fin_**

**

* * *

**

**Nota final:** vaya este es un experimento interesante, cuando termine de corregir el fic en su primer versión me lo dije "esta canción bien la merecían Ranma y Akane" lo leí de nuevo y me di cuenta de que solo tenía que cambiar un par de líneas y el resultado sería el mismo, es un experimento ojala y me puedan decir que les parece el fic de saint tail esta en esta pagina

_Bueno me despido cuídense mucho y que la luz del universo los acompañe hoy y siempre, por favor escríbanme me encanta recibir todo sus cometarios buenos o malos pero por favor escríbanme. _

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi Chan_


End file.
